


Stained Blue

by Meaiku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Seemingly unrequieted love, Silent pining, Suffering, and doesnt end happy, emotional breakdown, this is not nice, unrequieted love, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaiku/pseuds/Meaiku
Summary: The sun rises and the world turns but you're not with me





	Stained Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnightInShiningMoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightInShiningMoran/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Heart Is Gold And My Hands Are Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463335) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



> Okay  
> I'm still very hurt by ProneToRelapse's Hanahaki fic  
> And i couldn't get it out of my head so have the sad i produced
> 
> Also this is a gift to the wonderful birthdaychild of the day <3  
> Happy Birthday Dad and I hope I make u cry <3

_Blue_  
Beautiful Blue   
dripping from his fingertips   
_Blue_  
Staining his clothes   
Royal Blue   
Running down his face   
Clumping his hair   
Soaking into his clothes

It's so blue   
Everything is blue   
Blue as the sky   
Blue as the ocean   
Beautiful, beautiful blue 

He can smell the blue in the air   
Raw and nauseating   
He can taste the blue on his lips   
Copper and oil 

His eyes roam over the blue again and again   
So blue   
Just blue   
Too much blue 

He can remember when he liked the blue   
When it meant calm and tranquillity   
A sunny day outside   
The way laughter sounded   
   
But now he hates it   
How it stains his world   
Like a bruise 

Running over happy memories   
washing them away   
Drowning   
   
He hates it   
hates it so much   
But not as much as the things inside the blue   
That spread the blue   
   
The stained petals swing softly with his ragged breaths   
Lovely little flowers   
Pretty little things   
Stretching their small dainty leaves   
   
He despises them   
With every fibre of his being   
Wants to rip them out   
Wants to burn them up   
But he can't   
It's the only thing left   
   
So they sway   
Softly   
Red like blood   
Like an open wound 

The blue disappears like it was never there   
but he can still feel it   
on his skin    
in his hair   
collected under his fingernails   
Staining him   
His world 

Just the red stays   
Seems to grow   
More flowers bloom   
He keeps them from his eyes   
Brown lifeless eyes   
Stroking soft hair from a cold forehead   
   
How long did he stare at the colours?   
Minutes?   
Hours?   
Days?   
_Does it matter?_  
   
Nothing matters   
Red and blue took his world away   
He hates so much   
But he can't forget 

 _"What is it? Tell me, Connor! Tell me, I can help you!”_  
_A choked word_  
_"You,"_  
_And his world explodes in blue_  
   
His fault just like always   
His throat closes up   
All his fault   
The blue is spreading again   
Taking root deep inside of him   
Staining him inside and out   
How should he have known?   
He never wanted to hurt him   
Just stay with him forever   
   
He probably didn't even know   
Didn't even realize what's ripping him apart   
Flowers so red and beautiful   
Why did they have to be beautiful?   
Delicate and small   
Like first love should feel   
   
His stomach is cramping up   
Making him heave   
Nothing comes out   
He's empty   
There is just blue left   
_blue_  
_blue_  
_blue_  
In his lungs   
Filling his mouth   
Spilling past his lips   
Fluttering to the ground like snow   
   
_Blue_  
so much blue   
He's choking on the blue   
But it's nothing against the pain in his chest   
Ripping him apart   
Red   
Red and blue   
Gaping wounds   
Sharp thorns   
He won't move   
Won't say a word   
He deserves this   
He'll keep this secret   
Even if it kills him 

Brown hair speckled with red   
Soft skin dripping with red   
_red_  
_red_  
_red_  
The pain is blinding   
Taking everything away   
The blue   
the red   
the brown   
He doesn't want to lose the brown   
Even if it's dead   
   
But he remembers   
That moment on the bridge   
It seems like a lifetime away   
But he was right   
   
_There is nothing_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 __ **November 17th year 2040 15:34  
**   
[Redacted] Street Detroit __  
  
Two bodies found overgrown with red and blue flowers  
  
One the owner of the house Lieutenant Hank Anderson the other Rk800 Serial _#313 248 317_ _–_ _51 named Connor_  
  
_Cause of death fatal mutilation of chest and lungs due to excessive plant growth from the inside in both cases_  
  
_The bodies where found by Captain Jeffrey Fowler an old friend of Lieutenant Anderson_  
  
_After the victims missed work for two days he worried and visited to make sure they where alright_  
_The were found on November 15 at 14:32_  
  
_He assured the death of both victims and called an ambulance as well as the police_  
  
_Due to the shock he is in psychological care_  
  
_By virtue of the absence of living relatives the state will take care of funeral arrangments_  
  
  
_Gavin Reed_  
_Police Department Detroit_

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers that grew inside Connor were described as shaped like forgetmenot's and being red in color  
> Feels like his love is seemingly small but intense in it's purity and care  
> Hanks flowers are Roses  
> Blue ones that don't exist in real life  
> Called Dream Roses  
> Because loving again was for Hank like a dream


End file.
